My Pharaoh Lady Coloring Book
This page would have plenty of coloring pages, and some puzzles. along with changes to the story. # Fencer hears singing # (Activity - Maze) Guide Fencer to the source of the singing. # (Activity - Connect the Dots) Connect the dots to help Fencer see what the four cats were singing to. # Fencer sings as the Four Cats plug their ears from Fencer's sour note. # Fencer is theown far away by the Four Cats. # Fencer explains that He's fallen in love with A Girl Cat. # (Activity - Word Search) Help Fencer find some gifts for The Girl Cat. # Fencer sings a sour note as the four cats are about to attack Fencer, but the Big one is drenched with a water balloon. # The Four Cats run as Foofur throws water balloons at them. # Fencer sings to The Girl Cat, but a bar of soap goes in Fencer's stomach, as She watches. # The Girl Cat comes and sees Foofur trying to remove the bar of soap from Fencer's stomach. # The Girl Cat Apologizes for what Her owner, an Archaeologist, did. # (Activity - Find-It) Check the hearts wach with a letter around The Girl Cat to figure out Her name. (Don't be misled by hearts that are upside-down!) # (Activity - Maze) Guide Cleo and Fencer to the Willowby Museum. # Cleo shows Fencer around the Museum. # Fencer imagines Himself and Cleo as rulers of Egypt. (Activity - Connect the Dots) connect the dots to find out what structure Fencer and Cleo are behind. # Fencer and Cleo see inside the Sarcophagus of Catsupsu, which looks just like Fencer. # Fencer explains His friendship with Foofur and the others, exciting Cleo. # (Activity - Find-It) Check the kitchen to find food for Fencer. # Cleo invites all of Fencer's friends to come to the Museum. # The Gang are surprised to see that Catsupsu and Fencer Look exactly the same. # The Archaeologist falls into Catsupsu's Sarcophagus after failing to capture Foofur and the others which is ruined. # (Activity - Word Search) Help Fencer realize what will be awaiting Him by searching words associated with coming along on the Egyptian Exhibit tour. # Cleo brings Fencer to the hotel as Fencer waves to Foofur and the others. # Cleo is ready to introduce Her owner to Fencer... # But the Archaeologist who is looking for a replacement for Catsupsu, grabs Fencer as Cleo runs for it. but a flash of light is seen. # Cleo listens as The Archaeologist plans to wrap Fencer like a mummy. # (Activity - Maze) Help Cleo get to the Mansion to warn Foofur and the others. # Foofur and the others help Fencer escape the Archaeologist. # As He is shut in Catsupsu's Sarcophagus. # Fencer and the others tearfully wave goodbye to Cleo, thinking She'll go back to Egypt. # But, Cleo says to Fencer that She's decided to stay in Willowby, making Fencer shed tears of joy. # Cleo kisses Fencer making Him imagine one last vision. # (Activity - Color by Number) Color the page by numbers to reveal Fencer, Cleo and Their Kittens that They might have in the future.